The present invention relates generally to devices which protect the neck and spine of a user during participation in contact sports, such as by way of example only, football, motorcycle racing, car racing, and the like.
Injuries to the neck and spine of users engaged in sporting activities, such as by way of example only football, can be severe. In fact, each year high school football players are fatally injured or paralyzed as a result of trauma to their neck and spine. These injuries continue to occur even though protective head and shoulder equipment are worn by the players. Moreover, football is not the only sporting activity wherein severe trauma to the neck and spine occur, as each year numerous bicyclists and motorcyclists are paralyzed or killed participating in their activities.
These injuries are often caused by hyperextension compression of the neck, axial loading of the neck, hyperflexion of the neck, and the like. The structural integrity of an individual""s vertebrae are compromised during these types of injuries, resulting in neural dysfunction and possible death. Helmets are often worn by individuals engaged in high risk sporting activities to minimize the risk of injury.
However, padded helmets only shield the head from direct impact and provide no protection to the neck when a force is applied to the back, front, or side of the head. Moreover, when an individual violently hits the ground the neck is tossed about and when an individual lands or is hit directly on his/her head, compression occurs to the neck, helmets alone do not mitigate these types of injuries to the neck and spine.
Compression of the head is a major problem with football players. For example, consider a tackler who lowers and straightens his head before ramming it into his opponent. Upon impact the head of the tackler is compressed into tackler""s body, and as the head of the tackler stops on impact, the body of the tackler continues to move forward after the initial impact thereby compressing the neck and spine of the tackler. This compression is not alleviated with typical football helmets, and the tackler""s spine buckles during the compression resulting in potentially severe spinal damage to the tackler.
Many attempts have been made to address this problem, such as with the creation of neck rolls or other types of pads which are inserted between the helmet and shoulder pads of a football player. Yet, these devices do not assist with compression of the head and neck into the spine, rather, these devices assist with preventing violent side-to-side movements of the head, alleviating to some degree whiplash type injuries.
Further, devices have been developed which replace existing helmets, or require substantial modification to existing helmets. These devices are cumbersome, expensive, and intrusive on the football players attempting to use them. Some devices require a single bar to collect and disperse an impact force to the neck and spine to other parts of the body. Furthermore, the field of vision of a football player is often restricted in other devices previously provided, and the weight of the helmet which must be worn by the football player becomes an unreasonable burden which restricts and hampers the normal movement of the football player during use. Additionally, some previously provided devices have new structures which are themselves subject to rupture or damage during impact and which may present additional injuries to a user.
Accordingly, a need still exists for an effective apparatus to protect the neck and spine of a user by more effectively dispersing forces associated with an impact to the head of a user downward to the upper back and chest regions of the user. Moreover, this need exists not only for football players, but for all individuals engaged in sporting activities where injuries to the neck and spine occur.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide apparatus for protecting the neck and spine of a user. A head cover made of lightweight material which can withstand a substantial impact, such as by way of example only fiberglass, polycarbonate lexan, and the like, is placed over a protective helmet worn by a user during a sporting activity. The lower portion of the head cover is affixed to an upper back cover and shoulder cover of the user. A chest cover is also connected to the shoulder cover. The upper back, shoulder, and chest covers are operable to fit over any protective shoulder equipment which may be worn by the user.
Moreover, the shoulder cover fits above the shoulders of the user creating a gap between the user""s shoulders and the lower edge of the shoulder cover. Upon impact to the head cover, the user""s head is restricted in its range of motion and the force associated with the impact is channeled and dispersed to the up per back, shoulder, and chest covers preventing any serious injuries to the user""s neck and spine as a result of the impact.
Additional objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows and, in part, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, apparatus for protecting the neck and spine of a user are provided.
One aspect of the present invention, provides an apparatus for protecting the neck and spine of a user wherein a chest cover is provided for fitting about a chest of the user. Further, a back cover fits about an upper back of the user and a shoulder cove r is connected to the chest and back covers and fits about the user""s shoulders. Moreover, a head cover fits over a head of the user and is connected to the shoulder and back covers. Further, the head cover is operable to disperse a force associated with an impact to the head cover and disperse the force downward to the chest, back, and shoulder covers.
Another aspect of the present invention, provides an apparatus for protecting the neck and spine of a user including an upper torso cover operable to fit about a chest, an upper back, and shoulders of the user. Also, a neck and head cover is provided which is operable to fit about a rear portion of the user""s neck and head and attached to the upper torso cover. Moreover, the neck and head cover is operable to disperse a force to the head or neck of the user downwardly to the upper torso cover.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for protecting the neck and spine of user is provided having a right breast, shoulder, and upper back plate operable to be fitted about the user""s right breast, shoulder and upper back. Further, a left breast, shoulder, and upper back plate is provided and operable to be fitted about the user""s left breast, shoulder, and upper back. Finally, a head plate is provided which is operable to be fitted about the user""s head and securely fastened to the right and left plates.
Still other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of an exemplary embodiment, which is by way of illustration, one of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different and obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions are illustrative in nature and not restrictive.